O Drama da Bandida
by Os Salva Fic
Summary: RIPAGEM! Harry quer a Mionedlç mas ela só tem olhos pra bandida da Malfoy.


**Valkyria: Novo ripador na área, gelere ~apanha~. Precisamos de equipe! Quem quiser participar é só mandar uma ripagem bem maneira pro os-salvafic , com o seu nome de trabalho (não o trabalho nas ruas, ok? k) e sua disponibilidade de horário. **

O Drama da Bandida

_Título original: A Aposta_

_Escrita por: Sasu_Hina e azamiga Rynui_Uchiha (passei meia hora tentando escrever o nome dazamiga aqui)_

_Link da obra original: /fB0iq_

_Número de arquivamento: 0001_

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Esse capítulo foi escrito pela sasu_hina u.u **[Valkyria: Já sabemos o ser divino o qual culpar.]**

O lago era transparente, e, aparentemente, suas águas cristalinas estavam frias **[Valkyria: Hermione sente a temperatura do bagui com a mente.]**. Hermione estava nesse exato momento passando por esse mesmo lago, na qual abrigava uma lula gigante**[Valkyria: Se isso aí for o lago de Hogwarts, não sei onde é "cristalino", toda a bosta do castelo vai pra lá.]**, para chegar até o grandioso castelo. **[Valkyria: Apenas não creio que vão fazer a Hermione se catar com o Malfoy no primeiro ano. Não creio.]**

Como ela sentira falta de Hogwarts, um lugar para ela maravilhoso para se aprender coisas novas e adquirir esplendidos conhecimentos**[Valkyria: "ESPLENDIDOS CONHECIMENTOS" AI MEU CU ,ISVIJGSDHJGSFDSUGFUYSG]**. Hermione passa a pontinha dos dedos no lago frio,**[Valkyria: Cuidado com a Lula, Hermione hehe]** absorta em pensamentos, enquanto lentamente o pequeno barco onde se encontrava Harry, Rony e Hermione, deslizava suavemente em direção ao castelo. **[Valkyria: Pera aí. Se eles tão de barco, como já conhecem Hogwarts? Hagrid resolveu levar o trio pra ajuda-lo nas pedofila, foi?]**

– O que foi Hermione? Porque está tão calada? Está pensando no **[Valkyria: ...krumzão, aquele dlç?]** quanto terá de estudar agora que chegou aqui? - Debochou Rony.**[Valkyria: NOSSA, RON! QUE ENGRAÇADO, CARA.]**

– Cale-se Rony. Só estou pensando...**[Valkyria: É, RON! PORRA, DEIXA A MINA PENSAR.]** - Disse ao fitar sua própria, imagem, que reluzia no lago.**[Valkyria: Hermione brilhando no lago, apenax uma estrela do mar.]**

–Er... E no que está pensando?- Pergunta Harry docemente.**[Valkyria: Agora eu fiquei dooooooooooce igual caramelo, tô tirando onda de Camaro amarelo ~dançando no ritmo ragatanga~]**

– Em tudo que está por vir... Nossas vidas não serão mais tão fáceis... **[Valkyria: ...já que agora o Malfoy resolveu mostrar a varinha dele]**

– Obvio que não! A cada ano, a matéria está mais difícil **[Valkyria: Ron burro como em todas as fics Dramione]**!- Interrompeu novamente Rony.

– Não estou falando da matéria! - disse agora revoltada **[Valkyria: Não fica estressadinha, calma, amor, não se exponha ~dança da bundinha~]**- Parece que todos estão fingindo que nada aconteceu, mais o perigo está a cada segundo mais próximo... -disse agora aos sussurros **[Valkyria: Claro, porque a Lula Gigante pode dizer seus planos pro tio Valdemar]**- Voldemort está à solta, mais forte e ameaçador do que nunca... Eu, você e Harry seremos os primeiros que ele irá atrás... Você por ser Harry Potter, eu por ser sua amiga e principalmente, - disse olhado agora para uma veia saliente existente em seu braço direito **[Valkyria: Vai estourar]**- Porque o sangue dos trouxas, corre em minhas veias **[Valkyria: OH! ~final de Avenida Brasil~]**- Harry e Rony a olharam com os olhos arregalados, eles não queriam admitir mais**[Valkyria: Obrigada por este lindo I, ele será bem vindo aqui na minha casa, tá?] **ela estava certa. Como sempre.

Dês do **[Valkyria: Ai meu útero, cara. Se eu ficar estéreo eu processo essa autora.]** ano passado, quando Harry Potter participou do torneio tri-bruxo, e descobriu que a linda e reluzente,**[Valkyria: Falar nada, hein]** taça do torneio era uma chave de portal Harry fora parar em um cemitério, no qual lá Voldemort se reergueu de suas cinzas. **[Valkyria: Imaginei aqueles glitters FASHIOOON que o Voldy se transformou quando o Harry matou ele no filme.]**

Todos adentraram o grandioso castelo com um silêncio perturbador, e seguiram as pressas para, o salão principal. **[Valkyria: Perdi algo? Eles não estavam no barquinho?]**

Harry Rony e Hermione se sentaram, na mesa da Grifinória, **[Valkyria: Ainda bem, né? Pensei que o Harry ia ceder aos impulsos de sentar no colinho do Malfoy]** ainda com o aparente silêncio, enquanto ambos olhavam os alunos do primeiro ano se dirigirem a frente e esperarem nervosamente, a Professora Minerva, com seu já conhecido banco triangular **[Valkyria: Banco triangular? Oi?]**, e com um chapéu velho e surrado, que sempre que colocado na cabeça de qualquer um, **[Valkyria: Cheio dos piolho]** penetra **[Valkyria: Todos ADORAM uma penetração. hemhem]**em sua mente e lhe informa qual casa o aluno irá seguir a partir de então.

– Nossa como McGonagall está demorando, espero que a maioria caia na Grifínória **[Valkyria: Ai,gent. Até o nome da casa?]**... - Disse Harry.

–Ainda está vivo Potter? **[Valkyria: Gente, como o Malfoy é bandida, cara.]**- Falou uma voz rouca e sarcástica que Harry já conhecia. **[Valkyria: Aposto dez galeões que é o Malfoy. Só nas fics trash que aquela voz de pato do Malfoy vira uma voz rouca.]**

– Sim. Ainda estou Malfoy- Falou entre dentes olhando aos olhos azuis acinzentados do loiro. **[Valkyria: ...e então Harry soube que aqueles eram os olhos os quais ele queria poder olhar todos os dias, depois que acordasse]**

– Mas então, qual será a próxima aventura do trio esse ano ? – Debochou Draco **[Valkyria: Malfoy já teve deboches melhores]** - Tenho certeza de que esse ano terão mais adrenalina do que nos anos anteriores, não será nada fácil para você Potter... **[Valkyria: Tá fácil pra NINGUÉM, Malfoy. Eu poderia ter um trabalho digno, mas estou aqui ripando fanfictions.]**

– Cale-se Malfoy. - Grunhiu Hermione. **[Valkyria: A Hermione é daqueles cachorrinhos pequenos que as minas levam na bolsa, que latem pra caralho mas se morderem nem arranha.]**

–Olha, olha Potter, você é tão machão **[Valkyria: Draco entende nas proezas máscula do Potter]**, que precisa ser defendido pela nova namorada! - Disse sorrindo e avaliando Hermione com o olhar **[Valkyria: ...aqueles cabelos de palha que o levava para outras dimensões, aqueles dentes grandes cheios de cárie e os olhos, ah!, os olhos! Cheios de remela.]**- Ahhhhh e a propósito, que péssimo gosto você tem para garotas Potter, tsc tsc , aposto que não apareceram muitas afinal , para você ter escolhido esta, – disse apontando para Hermione- até a murta-que-geme, seria uma opção mais razoável... **[Valkyria: Draco manja também nas proezas da boca da Murta.]**

Hermione permanecera de cabeça baixa, **[Valkyria: A Hermione que eu conheço cortaria as bolas dele.]** porém Harry não deixou que insultassem sua amiga: **[Valkyria: Harry-salvador-Potter, sempre ajudando os necessitados.]**

–Ela tem um coração e uma inteligência que eu morreria para conseguir igual, além de uma doçura inimaginável, **[Valkyria: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk falar que a mina é bonita ninguém fala UGDAIUFGSAUYFASUYFG ]** - disse entre os dentes- já você, - disse avaliando Malfoy dos pés a cabeça- **[Valkyria: "É um gostoso!"]** Não vale nem metade naquilo que eu jogo no vaso sanitário, **[Valkyria: Harry não fala "merda"]** quando vou fazer minhas necessidades no banheiro**[Valkyria: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk "Necessidades no banheiro". Até a Minerva fala que vai ir cagar, gent]**.

– Olha como se atreve a defender essa sangue-ruim, e ainda por cima me insultar? **[Valkyria: cáboca]** Você se acha melhor do que eu, não é? Pois você não é! **[Valkyria: OPA! Eu tirava o aplique dessa drag]**- Disse Malfoy ferozmente. **[Valkyria: O leão aqui é a Hermione, Malfoy.]**

Algumas cabeças se viraram, mas não foi o bastante para parar a briga. **[Valkyria: Aham. Quando eu ver briga vou virar minha cabeça e tudo se resolverá]**

– NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR ASSIM DELA! – gritou Harry- VOCÊ NÃO VALE ABSOLUTAMENTE NA...

–Eu não te suporto Malfoy **[Valkyria: CABÔ O MUNDO DO MALFOY. COMO ELE VAI VIVER COM ISSO, MEU MERLIM?]**– Pronuncia Hermione tentando limpar com as pontas dos dedos, as lágrimas que lhe caíam no rosto de forma lastimável**[Valkyria: ...]**.

– Dá o fora Malfoy – disse Rony colocando, a palma da mão no ombro de Hermione tentando consolá-la sem sucesso. **[Valkyria: Fics trash dramione: Ron do mal ou Ron inútil.]**

– Olha só quem fala, o traidor do próprio sangue **[Valkyria: Imaginei o Ron na cama com um sangue e aí o outro chega pela porta e diz: "Não acredito, Weasley! Você disse que me amava!"]**– sussurrou para apenas o trio escutar- Já estou indo, não quero me contaminar. **[Valkyria: Vai tarde!]** - disse olhando novamente a Hermione. **[Valkyria: Ficou animadinho e teve que se mandar]**

– Fica calma... - disse Harry, do outro lado da mesa, colocando sua mão sob a de Hermione - Ele não merece essas lágrimas. - disse agora limpando o rosto de Hermione com as costas de sua outra mão. **[Valkyria: O Harry tá tão na friendzone nessa fic que até dói o meu útero]**

Depois da seleção, dos alunos novos,**[Valkyria: ainda bem que a pessoa que escreveu isto daqui não resolveu colocar uma "Fulana Potter" de última hora só pra ter um plot secundário pq né]** Dumbledore chegou a frente de seu esperado lugar e com os braços abertos como se tivesse a intenção de abraçar o grandioso salão, **[Valkyria: Iludida... ele quer só os homi]** com os alunos em seu interior, pronunciou as mesmas palavras sábias de todos os anos. **  
**

–Ahh! E mais uma coisa, agora anunciarei os nomes dos novos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts.**[Valkyria: Ah, nãaaaao! Não vai ter aquela porra de apartamento em Hogwarts, né?]** Sei que ser monitor é muita responsabilidade, mas também terão pontos positivos - ele sorriu- Ambos terão um quarto só pra si, e poderão dormir o horário que desejarem **[Valkyria: ai meu cu] **. - o murmúrio começou entre as mesas- Mas que estejam cientes que terão que acordar cedo na manhã seguinte. - O silencio reina novamente- Espero com sinceridade que ambos se dêem bem este ano, pois a parceria é fundamental para que o trabalho saia, com a perfeição desejada,**[Valkyria: Af só na cabeça desse povo que o Dumby Maravilha shippa Dramione.]** eles terão que passar muitas horas juntos, fazendo rondas, organizando festas temáticas **[Valkyria: ROLA MUITA BALADA EM HOGWARTS, CARA. DMS]** e dando púnições **[Valkyria: AI, AI...]** aos desobedientes. - dirigiu um olhar de esguelha aos gêmeos Weasley- Então... - suspirou- Tenho a honra de informar que os novos monitores-chefes desse ano são: Hermione Granger da Grifinória e Draco Malfoy, da casa Sonserina! **[Valkyria: Que surpresa! Porra, não imaginaria!]**

Não houve palmas, mas Hermione levou as mão até os lábios para não gritar no mesmo ressonar de tempo em que disparam palavras incompreensíveis ao mesmo tempo**[Valkyria: Possuída]**, tornando o grandioso salão uma perfeita baderna. Os orbes **[Valkyria: "orbes" kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ]**avelãs de Hermione , se encontraram com os azuis acinzentados de Draco. Ambos os olhos tiniram de fúria e desgosto.

Seria a morte certa. **[Valkyria: Só se for a minha, né, colega?]**

Notas finais do capítulo **[Valkyria: me liberta dessa vida, senhor]**

Yeah, essa é a primeira fic dramione de nós duas, e foi a sasu_hina quem escreveu, mas eu acabei postando aqui no site!  
Espero que estejam gostando, ainda tá no comecinho, então não desistam, garanto que vale a pena acompanhar! **[Valkyria: Aham, claro.]**

Beeeijos de Salada de Frutas!  
Rynui

OBS: meus beijos sabor salada foram uma homenagem! :P **[Valkyria: /fAPc7]**

**Valkyria: Isso é só o prólogo. çájoça tem mais cinquenta e tantos capítulos e as moças lindas aí ainda não terminaram de escrever. É, vamosimbora, meu povo. **


End file.
